different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyidyin Muchian
Kyidyin Muchian was a Jedi Knight during the waning days of the Old Republic and Jedi Order. He was trained by Ongree Dyjus Haronda and graduated to Knight, taking on Sta Atato as a padawan and then rose to Master. He was on his second padawan, Cinigan Dokoora, when he was sent to Geonosis and the war began. After Geonosis Kyidyin, like many others, became a Jedi General, going on missions to Glee Anselm, Iridonia, Aphonia, and Telmaros, as well as participating in the Hunt for Major Bludd, right hand man of pirate Darth Nihalis. After the death of Adi Gallia in 20 BBY, Kyidyin was elected to the High Council, due to his proven leadership abilities and connections to members of the Council. Kyidyin was on Coruscant when Order 66 hit and defending the Temple during Operation Knightfall. However, he was critically injured by Darth Vader and nearly died from his injuries. He was saved and taken from Coruscant by Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He separated from them and lived in exile on Tagua. There he began the training of Norring Glenton and Arienne Shivia, an imperial mercenary and a slave. He participated in the Liberation of Iridionia alongside his old friend King Hatoth and soon after witnessed the Battle of Endor through the Force, later revealing himself to Luke Skywalker and partnering with him in rebuilding the Jedi Order. He took an countless apprentices in those fifteen years, the last being Muchian Solo, daughter of co-chancellor Leia Organa. It was during this time that a new Sith by the name of Sora Bulq emerged. Kyidyin and the rest of the High Council participated in the fierce battle over Sriluur, with Kyidyin and Luke joining the boarding party. However, before reaching the bridge, they were intercepted by Bulq and his two apprentices. Luke faced the acolytes while Kyidyin took on Bulq, and though Kyidyin dealt severe injuries, he was ultimately defeated . Kyidyin had been rejuvenated by the Force to rebuild the Jedi, a task he had now completed, and so he passed to the Netherworld of the Force, leaving Norring and Arienne to lead the Jedi. Information Born: 64 BBY, unknown Died: 22 ABY, above Sriluur Species: Human Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council, New Jedi Order Jedi Path: Guardian Weapon: Blue Lightsaber Lightsaber Form: Shii-Cho Master: Dyjus Haronda Apprentices: Sta Atato, Cinigan Dokoora, Norring Glenton, Arienne Shivia, Kye Nareac (informal), Garrl, Muchian Solo Kedrima Appearances: Kyidyin Muchian, Story of the Bark Family, Jedi Exile Biography Like all my other articles, nothing here. Yet. Powers and Abilities Before the Clone War, Kyidyin specialized in Shii-Cho, relying on its ability to improvise and strength against multiple, blaster wielding opponents to serve him on the various missions in which he participated. While not renowned for his swordsmanship at the time, his abilities were enough to keep him alive through the Battle of Geonosis, and his reputation as a versatile fighter and leader landed him a place on the High Council. During the war, Kyidyin recognized the need to further hone his fighting style, and teamed up with swordsmaster Kit Fisto to improve his fighting style, as well as working with Fisto to better suit Shii-Cho as a whole to a wider array of situations. This training came in handy when Kyidyin was faced with Asajj Ventress on Iridonia, for he was able to hold out long enough against the assassin's powerful offensive to analyse her skill and effectively combat her. By the Battle of Telmaros, in which Kyidyin held his own against Darth Nihalis, he had developed a distinct and effective fighting style; focusing on evading and, when necessary, countering his opponent's offensive, giving him time to alter his own technique to counter properly. Despite this, even with the help of Master Shaak Ti, Kyidyin's finesse was not enough to hold out against the overwhelming power of Darth Vader. In Force technique, Kyidyin was somewhat lacking, though he channeled most of what he had into improving his speed and reflexes, allowing himself to be a more effective swordsman without directly using Force powers. However, after his exile, Kyidyin became far more in tune with the Force and was able to nearly flawlessly discern an opponent's intentions and weaknesses. He also had somewhat of a Force Aura, rendering him impervious to Darth Vader's telekinetic attacks on Iridonia, by which time Kyidyin's abilities had sufficiently increased so as to force Vader into retreat.